1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and an electronic system that includes an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic camera such as a digital still camera, data of a photographed image are recorded in a memory internally provided in the camera or in a recording medium such as a memory card mounted at the camera. Following the photographing operation, the image data may be transferred to a recording device such as a personal computer or the like via a communication cable. There is a technology in the related art that allows specific images to be saved for later use by attaching a transfer marking to the images to be saved during the photographing operation or an image reproduction operation and transferring in a batch only the images having the transfer marking attached thereto to the PC side. After the transfer, the image data having been recorded in the recording medium are erased so that new image data can be recorded in the recording medium. In addition, since a recording medium mounted at an electronic camera has a limited recording capacity, unnecessary image data, i.e., image data with no transfer marking attached thereto, are normally erased from the recording medium to allow image data obtained through a subsequent photographing operation to be recorded into the recording medium.
However, there is a possibility of the image data with the transfer marking attached thereto, i.e., the image data that the user wishes to save, being erased by mistake while erasing unnecessary image data in the electronic camera in the related art.